Alec Trevelyan (Sean Bean)
Alec Trevelyan, code-named "006", was an agent for the British Secret Service and serves as the main villain of the 1995 film GoldenEye. He faked his death at the Arkangelsk Chemical Warfare Facility, commandeered by General Ourumov, and became a criminal mastermind hellbent on avenging his Lienz Cossack parents while also planning to kill his former colleague and friend, James Bond (Pierce Brosnan). Film biography During the Second World War, his Lienz Cossack parents had fled to Britain to escape the conflict. Following the war, in 1945, the British delivered them and many like them to the Red Army for repatriation to the USSR. Most Cossacks were sent to the gulags in far northern Russia and in Siberia and many died; some, however, escaped and others lived until Nikita Khrushchev's amnesty in 1953. The Trevelyans survived the ordeal and Alec Trevelyan was born. Several years later, however, his father murdered his mother and then committed suicide; "unable to let himself or Alec's mother live with the shame of it". As with Bond, Alec was now an orphan. Unaware that he knew the truth, MI6 took Alec Trevelyan into their service and trained him to be an agent of the government that had betrayed his parents. Trevelyan rose quickly through the ranks of MI6 to gain 00 status and the number 006. At some point in the 1980s, 006 was paired with 007 and the two were tasked with destroying the Soviet Arkhangelsk chemical weapons facility. It was on this mission, conspiring with Soviet Colonel Arkady Ourumov, that Trevelyan staged his own death. In the course of the mission, the two are surrounded and 006 is supposedly taken prisoner at gunpoint. Under the pretense of allowing 007 to surrender, Ourumov gave him ten seconds to come out. On reaching one, Alec was shot. Bond escaped the facility shortly afterwards and succeeded in destroying the facility by setting limpet mines with a three minute fuse. Trevelyan had not anticipated that Bond would change the detonation fuse from the agreed upon six minutes. Although he narrowly escaped death, the right half his face was left horribly disfigured by the explosion. Now supposedly dead, he founded a criminal organization under the pseudonym of Janus (the two headed Roman god of beginnings and endings) and set in motion a plan to take revenge against Britain. His scheme involved hijacking a secret Soviet space weapon, codenamed GoldenEye. With the weapon's control key in his possession and a duplicate control center in Cuba, Trevalyan planned to steal billions of dollars from the Bank of England and transfer the money to other organizations before erasing all of its financial records with an electromagnetic pulse generated by the GoldenEye satellite, concealing the theft and destroying Britain's economy. Assigned to investigate the firing of one of the two GoldenEye satellites, Bond traveled to Russia in search of the culprits. Through ex-KGB operative, Valentin Zukovsky, he arranged a meeting with representatives of the Janus crime syndicate, unaware that it was headed by his former colleague, Trevelyan. After a tense reunion, 007 and Natalya Simonova (a witness to Trevelyan's scheme) were placed in a stolen helicopter rigged to explode. They escaped using the aircraft's ejection system and were captured by the Russian authorities. After attempting to frame Bond for the murder of Russian government official, Ourumov was ordered by Trevelyan to kidnap Simonova and rendezvous at his armored train. Despite managing to disable the train, Trevelyan trapped Bond for the second time in one of the carriages. Blaming Bond for his disfigurement, Trevelyan sadistically informed him that the carriage was rigged to explode and the timer had been set for the same six minutes Bond had given him to escape; three minutes. Before escaping the train, Bond and Simonova traced the location of the GoldenEye control antenna to Cuba. The pair then traveled to Cuba and infiltrated Trevelyan's control facility. The two split up, Bond attempting to plant explosives and Simonova hacking the GoldenEye's guidance systems. Shortly after completing their objectives they were captured and brought to Trevelyan. Using his experience as a 00 operative, he casually disarmed Bond's limpet mines. However, unbeknownst to Trevelyan, his programmer Boris Grishenko, had begun fumbling with an explosive pen which Bond had been provided with by Q-branch. He unknowingly detonated the pen, destroying the computer controls and several fuel tanks; providing the distraction for Bond's escape. Leaving Boris to stabilize the satellite by attempting to reverse Natalya's interference, Trevelyan went to the Antenna itself to try to activate the satellite manually. 007 pursued him and the two fought directly over the dish. Losing his footing, Trevelyan fell but was grabbed by Bond. Looking up at him, he asked "For England, James?", to which Bond replied "No. For me.", letting go of Trevelyan's boot and sending him plummeting to the dish below. Although he somehow survived the initial fall, the falling debris from the disintegrating structure above would finish the job by crushing him to death. Physical Appearance The former "00" underwent the standard MI6 training procedure while working for "Her Majesty's Secret Service" and was physically on par with Bond himself. Even after nine years after deflecting from MI6, Trevelyan still managed to keep his body at it's physical peak. Due to the rigorous training placed upon him, Trevelyan was adept in hand to hand combat and was more than capable of holding his own against Bond during battle. Trevelyan opted to dress himself in well tailored suits, mirroring 007's own tastes in fashion albeit Trevelyan preferred darker shades of colors. While Trevelyan was overseeing The Bank of England robbery, he wore a black combat suit identical to the one he wore during his 006 days. When Trevelyan attempted to stage his own death at Arkhangelsk, the left side of his face was horrifically scarred in an explosion caused by Bond. This further deepened his hatred towards Bond, because Trevelyan believed that if Bond had set the detonation timers for six minutes instead of three, he would have escaped the facility unharmed. Henchmen Xenia Onatopp Profile.png|Xenia Onatopp|link=Xenia Onatopp Arkady Grigorovich Ourumov - Profile.jpg|General Ourumov|link=Arkady Grigorovich Ourumov Boris Profile.png|Boris Grishenko|link=Boris Grishenko Other appearances Goldeneye 007 (N64) In the 1995 Nintendo N64 video-game, GoldenEye 007, Trevelyan plays a very similar role to that in the film. He once again meets with Bond in the Chemical Warfare Facility and is 'killed' by Ourumov. In the Statue Park, ex-KGB agent Valentin Zukovsky arranges Bond's meeting with Janus at the Statue of Lenin. Bond stands by the statue and is soon confronted by Trevelyan and his bodyguards, where the traitorous spy informs Bond of the British government's betrayal towards his parents and how he plans to take revenge. Bond then finds out that Trevelyan had kidnapped Natalya Simonova and has left her by the stolen Pirate helicopter, which is primed to explode in three minutes time. Before Bond can kill Trevelyan, he runs away and his bodyguards attempt to stop Bond from pursuing him. Trevelyan reappears aboard his Converted Missile Train along with Xenia Onatopp and General Ourumov (who is holding Natalya at gunpoint). Bond kills Ourumov and saves Natalya, but Trevelyan and Xenia take this opportunity to escape. Trevelyan then travels to Cuba and attacks Bond in both the Janus Control Centre and the Subterranean Caverns, but Natalya manages to redirect the GoldenEye's path of alignment away from London while Bond destroys the master control console. Trevelyan then climbs to the Antenna Cradle suspended high above the control centre, where a back-up control console is situated. The villain uses this to realign the GoldenEye in a final attempt to destroy London, but Bond reaches the cradle himself and destroys the console. He then engages in a fierce gunfight with Trevelyan and chases him throughout the cradle, finally confronting his former ally on a small round platform and killing him. Goldeneye 007 (2010) In the 2010 video-game adaptation of GoldenEye, Trevelyan's motives have changed. Whereas the original story saw him seeking revenge against Britain for the death of his Cossack family, he now wishes to wreck the current banking system. Trevelyan is disgusted by the way soldiers and agents like himself are no longer able to fight for Queen and country - all their efforts now seem to go towards propping up the bankers. Once again, he implies that he would have let Bond in on his plan if it wasn't for the fact that he "only ever cares for the mission - never his friends". As opposed to the Cuban antenna cradle from the original, Trevelyan now intends to conduct his plan using a solar collector tower in Nigeria. He plans to use the collector tower to access the orbiting GoldenEye satellite, using it to steal all the money from the banks before detonating it in orbit to create an enormous electromagnetic pulse, cutting off the banks' financial records and erasing all evidence of the theft. During a fight between Bond and Trevelyan in the control room of the solar tower, Trevelyan's computers are destroyed, making the theft impossible to complete. Trevelyan then plans to detonate the satellite anyway in a final attempt to cripple the banks. The last control console is conveniently placed on a suspended platform outside high above the ground. After a second vicious fight with Trevelyan, Bond manages to use the console to abort the detonation. A weakened Trevelyan, who now stands on the edge of the platform after a sudden explosion caused them both to slide towards the edge, smugly asks "For England, James?", to which Bond replies "No. For me." Bond then shoots Trevelyan, knocking him off the platform and sending him plummeting to his demise. Trivia *Sean Bean had auditioned for the role of James Bond many times before finally becoming a James Bond villain. *This movie, along with the Patriot Games, established Sean Bean as an actor who was brilliant at portraying a villain. *Alec Trevelyan is believed to have been named after John Trevelyan (1903-1986), a former head of the then British Board of Film Censors. Under Trevelyan's stewardship, a number of the early Bond films had to have cuts to gain a A rating allowing for the film to be seen by children accompanied by an adult, as opposed to an X rating that would limit viewership to over 16s. Gallery GoldeneyeControlScreen.png|The control screen, showing how much money (in US dollars) will be transferred from the Bank of England to other organizations. References External links Category:James Bond characters Category:Film characters Category:GoldenEye characters Category:Villains Category:Main villains Category:00 Agents Category:Male characters Category:Double agents Category:GoldenEye 007 (2010) multiplayer characters Category:Deceased characters Category:Characters killed by James Bond